Just Some Outcasts
by FlareXD
Summary: Parks are meant to be fun... right? Oneshot.


**Just something I thought of... I blame writer's block! I don't own Naruto.  
**

"Speech"**  
**

Stressed word

_'Thought'_

* * *

I glared at the boys around me. _'Fifth year academy students told by their parents and teacher to treat her as a traitor when it was my sensei who had left the village, not my fault.' _They had chased me into the park while smacking lucky hits on me with sticks they had probably found on the ground, I had hoped to have them give up during the chase..._ 'Nothing works anymore...'_

Well they did this to themselves...

My training honed killer intent did its job, the older boy ran off in fear the moment I turned to them, I made sure to set my eyes in a menacing glare, soon he was followed by the rest of his group, I could see them all fighting the urge to scream. With them gone I rubbed my abused arms,_ 'Stupid wood.' _While the attacks were weak compared to my years of training under, what I hate to call, my teacher they held symbolic pain.

I had only returned a month ago, having been gone for three... how quickly the village turns on someone. It had barely been a week since my release from the hospital and I was already met with glares, shunning, and now five lesser attacks by civilians. Once again nothing physically hurt, but aside from the Old Man there seemed to be no one in this village that even wanted me alive; I'm not used to this treatment and I can already feel my once happy-go-lucky demeanor quickly dying out. At this point I almost always wore my emotions like I would out in the battlefield, cold and cruel.

_'I'm only twelve for Christ's sake!' _Which was the same age as those recently fled fifth years, the only difference between them and me was the fact that Orochimaru had taken me in and trained me from a much earlier age. I was an actual ninja...

Stepping from the tree that had once blocked my get away, I was surprised to find that the boys hadn't run off all that far, the were now forming something of a circle now, as to why... _'I'm going to find out.'_

"You thought we were sad?" Did the boy really need to yell?

"I- I just asked how you were; I mean you were all running and crying..." A small boy was picked up off the ground.

"Who was crying!" There was no doubt, it was that ring leader again, what was he doing this for. I felt me face contort to confusion as I hid in the trees.

_'I mean that kid's what... three?'_ The blond kid mirrored my confused face. _'Kind of cute with those whiskers of his...'_

"You were, remember." I cringed, didn't he know that responding like that would just- "I mean they're still on your f-"

*Crack*

Make him angry.

"No one was crying!" The older boy delivered a punch that threw the kid to the ground, as well as cause the child to bounce several good times. He turned to his group and walking away with a satisfied sneer. I felt my anger bubble towards this village again, for once not at my own treatment.

'_What a-'_

"Ok, bye!" I looked to the side in surprise, the kid was sitting up, hand in the air, waving at the retreating boys.

_'Whoa... kid can take a hit, most would cry... as far as head damage... maybe a few too many knocks.'_ The kid staggered up ignoring the swelling in his cheek, put his hands out to steady himself, and trotted over to the swings. _'Adorable... in some messed up way.'_ For some reason I couldn't take my eyes away from him. Almost like a train wreck.

He didn't seem to have anyone with him, and those guys did seem to get angry for no reason. _'Maybe he's like m-'_ I stopped my thought in an instant.

The boy came to a group of children on the jungle gym, they all seemed his age, and began to smile at them.

"Hiya guys, anyone wanna play ninja?"

_'No, what was I thinking, that kid just ran into some trouble.'_ A group of mothers stood off to the side, on the boy's arrival one of the mothers, blond haired, rushed over to the children. She seemed panicked and was screaming one of their names over and over, the others followed.

"Inaka!"

_'A desperate mother... lucky kid.'_ She'd obviously seen his cheek.

"Inaka!"

_'What was I thinking before...'_ I slumped in my tree branch hiding place.

"Inaka!"

_'He has a family couldn't be anything like-'_

*Slap!*

"Get away from my son!"

_'...'_

The boy lay on the ground, the side of his face swelling purple from its second shot, and stared into the clouds, dazed.

"Oh are you alright!" The woman was hugging what I now knew as her child protectively, she allowed her back to face the blond to acting as a shield should he attack. Fat chance of that happening. The other women arrived at their own children.

"What the..." I was nearly as dazed as the little boy, but for other reasons._ 'How could they...'_

The mothers turned, children behind them as the sent an icy glare at the blond. I felt my heart grip; I recognized that look.

"Go away you little brat!" The blond kid had sat up, looking fearfully at the women.

"I'm sorry..." His once joyful voice quieted, like he knew it wouldn't solve anything to apologize.

_'What's this kid been through... where are his-'_

"We don't need a thing like you around our children, orphan that killed his own parents..."

_'Oh...'_ I can't believe that this, I looked to the boy, was capable of killing anyone, but still an orphan... _'He really is so much like-'_

"N- no I..."

_'But how can they just... just... just...' _One of the woman reared her hand back. I knew what was coming.

"Leave him alone!" The scene froze, relief filled me, but who had-

The eyes turned to me, since when had I left the trees, had I yelled that? I took a step forwards, the group took one back.

_'Am I really... helping?'_ I took one more step and the mothers grabbed their children and ran, I felt my face relax. _'Was I using killing intent just now?'_

"Bye!"

I turned to the voice, that kid was once again waving at his attackers, why. Turning his head his eyes fell on me.

_'He going to run too?'_

"Hey..." I offered out my hand.

The boy stepped back, fearfully, guess even he know about me. I turned to leave, tears welled up in my eyes, _'So even with someone like him I'm still... at least I helped...'_

*Thump*

I froze, my eyes drifted to my waist, two small arms wear gripped around me, a starry eyed blond looked up at me. One thought ran through his head.

_'She wasn't hurting, she was helping!'_

"Do you want to play with me?" I couldn't help my answer, he was someone like me, someone who was actually nice to me, and even in his small age, someone much stronger.

"Sure kid..." His eyes shone more, was that even possible? He let go of me and began to jump around happily. He was too young to deserve this despise, I vowed then and there to look after him... what else did I have in this place.

"Sure..." I let out a small smile for once in this past week... outcasts should stick together.


End file.
